The War of Valor
by IHaveYouTilITearIan'sValues
Summary: Ch 1: It's in the time of Pokemon Go. Spark tries to make an alliance with Candela to stop the ever-growing team Mystic, but when Candela denies the offer, something weird happens. Ch 2: Candela and Spark recruit two humans to help them fight Mystic. To be continued...
1. The Alliance of Valor

When Candela saw the yellow blur rushing toward her in the sky, realizing Spark sent the beast, she waved in delight. Spark was an odd fellow that seemed more interested in Pokemon than the humans that were once part of their little team, but he fought with vigor and was well trained. Zapdos landed by her and screeched.

Electricity buzzed between its feathers, making the hairs on the back of her head stick up. The way he moved, the screeching that made Pokemon for miles cover their ears and hide, made the message clear. Spark needed to speak to her. He wanted an alliance. Her smile fell. She needed the alliance as much as he did, but there was something about the thought that made her uneasy.

Candela shook her head, and the bird seemed to glare at her. It adjusted its body into a fighting stance and screeched a war cry, then charged at her defenseless body. She tried to call Moltres, but for once her voice failed her. For once, all her instincts were gone, all her intuition was blocked, and her valor had disappeared. Lightning cracked around the Pokemon as it dove toward her. As its beak brushed her cheek, it changed its angle, flying back to its master.

Something did not seem right. Zapdos, though in possession of Spark, had never turned on her before. Even after the final fight, the bird had defined her from the Pokemon Spark had released against her instead of attack. Taunting was not in its nature as well. Like its master, it was a creature of instinct. They hated nuance and tricks. If the bird was in its fighting stance, it was going to fight.

She was frozen in fear. It had never happened before. She could not even find the strength to call her beloved Moltres. It was as if everything she was had been taken from her. Now, she laid shaking on the ground, but unable to find the will to get up. Another screech rocked the sky and Candela flinched. Something landed by her head that sucked the warmth from her body. Feathers rustled.

"Articuno," she muttered in realization.

A sharp voice greeted her words, "Yes. I see you rejected Spark's offer." Candela mumbled something inaudible. "Get up!" the voice demanded. She stood to face the beautiful girl before her. Blanche's grey eyes made her heart leap and the warmth that was lost from the icy bird by her was regained in her blood-rushed cheeks. A smirk creeped on Blanche's face, but then her expression turned stone cold.

"What's going on?" Candela asked, her mind lagging as if a cloud had just been stuffed into her brain.

"I think Spark found some kind of Pokemon that can change someone's personality. The effects are temporary, but someone like you can easily become weak with the switch."

"Why me?"

"Because your entire persona is valor. You are brave, especially in battle. It must target your battle instincts and reverse them."

"That doesn't seem like something Spark would do."

"Exactly." She cocked her head slightly, and her eyes grew wide with excitement. "We could probably run some tests on your mind to see."

Candela shook her head. "You aren't touching my mind."

"It seems to have worn off anyway," Blanche sighed in disappointment. "So you can speak to Zapdos?"

"The way they move, the frequency of their voice… it's obvious what they are trying to say. You bond with your Pokemon, don't you?"

"Yes, but I don't bond with other people's."

"Look, I have had a long day. Can you tell me why you are here?"

"I was hoping for an alliance," she said.

"Our followers would never agree. Have you seen the way they act? They would never join forces. There is a reason we separated. The Fight can never happen again."

Blanche stepped forward so Candela felt the cold warmth of her breath. She could almost hear Blanche's heart beating in her chest. "I miss you."

"I miss the group too, but we cannot join forces."

She stepped even closer so her chest almost touched Candela's. "No, I miss _you_." With her eyes closed, she leaned toward her. Articuno rusted its wings again, and almost a purr came from its beak. Lips just brushing, Candela took a step back. Her face was red, and her heart pumped quickly in her chest, yearning to go closer, but fury overcame the will of her heart.

"BLANCHE!" she yelled, the blood in her face turning crimson. "YOU WITCH! This will always be war for you won't it!"

"What… do you mean?"

"I AM NOT A PAWN! THESE CREATURE AREN'T YOUR PAWNS!"

"Candela?"

"Articuno… she gave it all away. You don't care about me." Tears streamed down Candela's face. "But that's fine. You are just trying to keep an alliance from forming between me and Spark. You are playing with my emotions. But that's fine. You know, I trusted you. I couldn't find it in my heart to trust Spark but I trusted you and you turn on me but that's fine. Spark did not take away my valor, _you_ did. That is fine. That is all fine. But then you also turned Zapdos against me. You made it so I couldn't call Moltres. You took away the only things I love"

"Your pets?"

"No. The only things that stayed with me after the Fight."

"They aren't dead."

"SHUT UP! Blanche, for once in your life, shut up!" She turned to where Moltres had been roaming. "Moltres!" she called, glaring at the woman that still made her heart skip and almost leap out of her chest. "I need you to tell Spark I will join him."

"Don't be so irrational."

The bird took off, a trail of fire left in its wake. "This is war."


	2. Ophelia's Mission

Ophelia and her two friends, Viola and Caelus were walking around the neighborhood looking for creatures beyond belief. The beasts had somehow found a way into their universe and were now wandering the streets, drawn to places with an abundance of people. It was amazing too the three how they could see these creatures from another realm with the help of frequencies from an item as commonplace as their phones. They could even trap these creature inside the devices.

Pokemon where everywhere, but they especially liked the trio. Even then, Ophelia attracted the most creatures of the group. Over the past few minutes, she had caught fifteen of some of the most powerful and rare Pokemon in the game. Combined, the others had caught ten. It was a slow day for them.

Viola had just shouted with joy as she caught an evolved Gyarados with the maximum amount of cp when Ophelia gasped, and almost dropped her phone. After the shock she quickly started tapping the screen on her phone begging for the servers not to fail. On her screen was none other than Moltres. The others looked at their friend's phone with wide eyes. Then, Caelus' device buzzed in his hand. He rushed to see the screen to find Zapdos. Viola did not seem to care that her phone did not buzz in her hand. She was elated for her friends who just found their favorite Pokemon.

"Aagh!" Ophelia and Caelus exclaimed, dropping their phones, though it seemed, rather, to be pushed out of their hands by an invisible force. Ophelia yelled, "No!" but it was too late. The devices laid on the ground with cracked, lifeless screens. Caelus almost cried. Then, smoke leaked from Ophelia's phone, and Caelus' started sparking. Loud bangs erupted from the devices as if something was striking the glass, trying to escape. Suddenly, Moltres flew out it like it was escaping a Pokeball and Zapdos did the same.

Somehow, Moltres spoke in her mind, its voice unlike that of a human but, rather, almost a sweet purr, but with an slight edge of authority and might. _I am Moltres, bird of fire, origin of the legend of the Phoenix. I have come to deliver a message from my master._

The voice changed to a human female confident and strong, but not quite masking the hint of fear the laced every word. _I am Candela, leader of Valor. My dear Ophelia, you have been chosen for your bravery and power within this world to help defend my legions in mine. Blanche wishes to destroy Valor and Instinct, to rip us apart, but we cannot let her. Come to the realm where Pokemon roam, where one can see without the dependency of devices. Spark and I do not wish to harm Blanche, but after the Fight, she has become bitter. If you wish to join me, listen to Moltres' instructions. I need your help, Ophelia._

Moltres spoke again. _Will you come?_

Ophelia did not know what to do, she looked at Viola for advice. "What should I do?"

"I have no idea. Maybe we should try to figure out why they are here?" she answered.

"Did Moltres speak to you?"

"What?"

"Did you not here what Moltres said?"

"No? It spoke to you?"

Ophelia turned to Caelus. "Did you hear anything?"

He nodded. "Spark wants me to help fight against Mystic. He says they are getting too powerful. Blanche has plans to eliminate Valor and Instinct."

"Should we do it?"

"Not without Viola," he said, crossing his arms, then turned to Zapdos.

Moltres purred in the trio's mind, _She is Mystic. She is the enemy._

"Do you want our help?" Ophelia asked.

Zapdos' voice hissed like electricity, buzzing with energy, _Mystic is not our enemy, it is our competition. Blanche is our enemy. Let her come._

Moltres spoke again. _Fine, but she rides with you. Will you come?_

"I will," Caelus said.

Ophelia nodded. "Yes."

They turned to their friend, and she looked like a deer in the headlights. "W-well now. What about- what about school? Our parents? There is so much we need to-" Viola stopped as Ophelia glared at her. They spoke without words as they could do since the trio became best friends in middle school. There was something in her eyes that ordered _do not ruin this for me_. She could never let them down. They had chosen different paths on the quest to find Pokemon, to be the very best, to catch them all, but, unlike so many others throughout the world, their choice in teams never affected their relationship. She sighed. "Yes, fine. I'll go."

As Zapdos instructed the others, Moltres spoke to Ophelia. _Do not trust that girl. She will be used against you. You will see. Now, to traveling through realms will be easy now that we have broken the device system. Just climb on my back._

She watched as the others were getting harnessed to their bird. "Why don't I get a harness?"

 _You do not need one._

Moltres was slightly smaller than the average horse and it was much lighter. Ophelia worried about hurting it's back, or worse, falling out of the sky, but the creature seemed completely confident and Zapdos was smaller.

 _Are you ready?_

"Let's go."

She almost screamed as the rushed into the air. Her arms tightened around the bird, holding on for dear life. The last thing she saw of her precious home was two tiny humans harnessed to the Zapdos rushing toward them in the air. Though she could barely hold on the the bird, she smiled and shouted in joy, feeling like she was about to have the greatest adventure of her life.


	3. Ophelia's Omission

"WHERE IS SHE?" Candela screamed. "WHERE'S OPHELIA? WHERE'S MOLTRES?"

Spark's classic smirk was stone. He watched his ally flail about, but his gaze met the awkward region just behind her, as if he was looking through her.

"SPEAK TO ME, SPARK!"

He shook his head dazedly.

The two huddled as far away from the woman as possible.

"What do we do?" Viola whispered.

Caelus shrugged. "I'm no good with plans. That's your thing."

The red-clothed woman turned toward the two. "You…" Her eyes narrowed at the sight of Viola.

"Ma'am?"

"Why didn't she take you?"

"I don't know," Viola pleaded. She needed to think this through. Calm the woman down.

The woman lay her face in her palm. "Blanche… oh, dear Blanche. What are you doing?"

The softer yellow-clad man by Red's side turned toward the two. "Sorry about this. We didn't expect…" He trailed off.

"Name's Spark. She's Candela. Don't worry about this, she's - your friend's - going to be okay. I… Promise."

Candela suddenly stormed out. "Deal with the kids. I'll find Ophelia," she called behind her.

Spark tried to smile, but his eyes didn't meet theirs. He seemed to be looking beyond the two.

"Who's hungry?"


End file.
